<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Healing Hands by jedirangerpenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058947">Healing Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedirangerpenguin/pseuds/jedirangerpenguin'>jedirangerpenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedirangerpenguin/pseuds/jedirangerpenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard can't even make it through shore leave without getting herself injured. What would she do without Kaidan?</p>
<p>just a touch of citadel dlc shenko fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Healing Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>is this recklessly impulsive and self-indulgent? yes. did that stop me? absolutely not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joker dropped the shuttle down even as bullets fired. Wrex and Kaidan hopped in, and Kaidan reached an arm out to help Shepard on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door shut and the shuttle took off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaidan never released Shepard’s hand as he guided her to sit down. “What happened?? Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kaidan, I’m fine. I’m alive aren’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaidan snorted. “Yeah, okay.” He pulled out a small med pack. “Hold still, you’re cut up to shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard complied, allowing Kaidan to tenderly roll back what was left of her sleeves. Wrex coughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go up front with Joker,” he said, and left before waiting for a reply. Shepard smiled and shook her head as Kaidan began cleaning her scrapes and applying medi-gel to the worst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you have no idea what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. All I know is people started shooting at me. I’ve gotten used to that on the Presidium, didn’t expect it in a sushi bar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaidan shook his head, then looked up and brushed the hair out of her face. “You’re sure you’re okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It always took the tiniest looks to melt her heart. “I’ll be fine, Kaidan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so.” Kaidan closed up the kit and sat down beside Shepard, who immediately leaned against his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just get back, we can figure things out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back? I thought the Normandy was still under repair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard’s mouth fell open slightly. “Right, uh...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his credit, Kaidan was patient. But when a whole minute had gone by without further explanation, he gently asked, “Shepard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry. Anderson... gave me his apartment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you accepted? I mean, not that, it just doesn’t seem like-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I tried to refuse, but-" Shepard gestured vaguely in Kaidan's direction. "You’ve tried turning Anderson down, look how that turned out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaidan smiled a bit. “Yeah.” He let silence hang for a bit, then, “So, we’re headed there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<span>Shepard had just gotten situated in the kitchen when the door rang. She walked over with a smile and opened it. “Hey you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Kaidan replied, almost a sigh as he smiled back. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning. You want some coffee? I just got the pot on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second kiss was much more enthusiastic. “You know me so well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard chuckled. “Well come on then.” She re-entered the kitchen. “Go ahead and sit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shepard-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious. You already treated me, it’s my turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaidan shook his head and settled onto one of the stools. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard opened up a cabinet. She went to reach for a mug and stopped with a small squeak of pain. The gentle smile vanished off Kaidan’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shepard? You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She tried again to lift her arm up, but it refused to go. Kaidan quickly crossed the room, retrieved the offending mug, and placed a hand on her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m gonna try again. What happened to your shoulder?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh... James came by.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaidan stared. “And... what, you sparred? This isn’t really the place for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well first he took his shirt off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaidan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that tattoo. He was flashing half the crew with it.” Kaidan leaned against the counter, realizing nothing was seriously wrong, and eyed her with amusement. “Are you seriously trying to get me to buy the idea that anything happened between you two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you believed it with Thane,” Shepard countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, because Thane was a believable option.” Shepard chuckled and pulled out the coffee pot. “So what happened to your shoulder?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anderson had some workout equipment set up in the other room, and James may have mentioned his pull-up record...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaidan laughed. “Stars, Shepard.” He stepped behind her and immediately began rubbing out her shoulders. “Your pride comes out at the <em>weirdest</em> times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow ow ow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll thank me later. Seriously though, James is the one you want to take in a pull-up contest? Are you insane?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I beat him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaidan’s hands stopped. “You’re shitting me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard turned around, smirking. “Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaidan’s voice dropped. “That’s hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaidan shook his head. “You’re crazy,” he muttered before leaning in to kiss her. Shepard happily returned the kiss. She went to place a hand on his cheek, but hissed in pain as her shoulder protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaidan chuckled and gently turned her back around. “We need to get you in that hot tub later,” he said as he returned to working on her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if- ow!- you come too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaidan smiled. “Sure thing.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>